


Alternate Anatomy

by MusicLover94



Category: Elix Risqué (Musician), Glee, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Elix, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, No Straight Characters, Parent/Child Incest, Promiscuity, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover94/pseuds/MusicLover94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Santana spreads a rumor about Elix's boypussy, it backfires in her face. Suddenly every guy wants him. When Elix realizes this, he uses it to his advantage and has some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam Evans

**Hello everybody and thank you for checking out my story! If you're unfamiliar with my previous work, I always use gay American pop singer Elix Risqué in all of my stories. He's my favorite singer, but he's not well-known, so I always hope that my stories may get him some more exposure! Anyway, I hope you all like this story! In each chapter, Elix will be with someone different, but they will follow a sort of timeline.**

**Warnings: Smut, Boypussy, Promiscuity, Incest, MPreg, Language, No straight male characters**

**Parings: Elix/Almost all guys**

In hindsight, Elix realized it was probably a bad idea to change in the girls' locker room after Cheerios practice, due to his anatomical situation. It was late and he thought everyone had gone home, so it seemed like it would be perfectly safe, with little chance of anyone coming in and seeing him. Obviously, that wasn't the case, since he was standing outside the choir room the next day, listening to Santana talk to pretty much all of the guys in glee, in her usual bitchy-gossip fashion.

"I'm serious, you guys. He has a pussy. I saw it with my own eyes."

That bitch. Elix had been chased out of his old school after his boyfriend told everyone about his genitalia after they slept together. Now Santana was about to do the same thing when he had just gotten used to this new environment. He could kill her.

"That just makes him even hotter, honestly," one of the boys said. Elix could tell from the voice that it was Sam. One by one, he heard the guys say something in agreement. The only voices he didn't hear were Kurt and Puck. Kurt probably wasn't in the room, since he hadn't jumped to Elix's defense and told the Latina girl to keep her mouth shut. They'd been best friends since Elix arrived at the school and Kurt refused to let anyone say anything negative about the blonde. Elix was confused that Puck didn't say anything. It was obvious that the football player found him attractive, if the lingering looks when Puck thought Elix wasn't looking were anything to go by. Since Puck was dating Kurt, he was probably just staying quiet in order to be a loyal boyfriend, which Elix respected.

He couldn't help but get an ego boost from the fact that the guys still thought he was hot even though he had a pussy instead of a dick. A couple of them even thought it was hotter since they still identified as "straight." If he was being honest, he found all of the guys attractive to a certain degree, so he could definitely have some fun with this. Santana thought she was going to wipe out her competition by telling his dirty little secret, when in reality she just made it a lot harder on herself.

"Elix, what are you doing?" Kurt's voice startled him out of his daze.

"Nothing, just got distracted," Elix replied nonchalantly as they walked into the choir room together. He noticed the guys' hungry stares as he entered the room. Yes, this was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

Elix spent the entirety of glee practice wondering which guy he should seduce first. He could feel all of the eyes in his direction when he and Brittany did a sexy dance during their performance. When Schuester had dismissed them, Elix made sure to bend over when collecting his things, making his Cheerio shorts accentuate his round ass and show a lack of a bulge. When he stood back up, he turned around and noticed Sam staring at him as if in a trance. As soon as Sam noticed Elix standing up, he quickly averted his eyes and turned to talk to Mike. Elix smirked to himself as he walked up to Sam and sat down next to him.

"Hey Sam, I have a question," Elix said, using his most flirtatious voice.

The blonde jock looked at him in fear for a moment, worried he had been caught, before replying as casually as he could. "Sure, Elix, what's up?"

Elix smiled internally at the effect he was having on Sam and he could feel his panties getting wetter at the thought of continuing to unravel the football player. "Well, I didn't understand what Mr. Jameson was talking about during Algebra today and I know you're really amazing at it. I thought maybe you could teach it to me sometime?" Elix bit his bottom lip seductively as he finished his sentence and gave Sam the sluttiest-yet-most-innocent look he could muster. He was clearly having the desired effect, as the jock seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Um-uh-yeah-uh-that would be-um-great." Sam took a moment to figure out what he was trying to say. "I can definitely teach you, Elix. Do you wanna come over tonight so we can do the homework together?"

Elix pretended to think about it for a moment before answering. "Well, my car's pretty low on gas, so I'm not sure I would make it. You can come over to my place. My parents are out of town for the week so we'll have more…privacy," he purred, looking at Sam's crotch during the last word.

His earlier nervousness gone, Sam smirked and flirted right back. "Sounds like a plan, princess. I'll be there at 7."

"Can't wait," Elix responded before getting up and leaving the room, making sure to swing his hips more than usual. He pretended not to hear the guys hover Sam and ask him details on the conversation he had just had with Elix.

* * *

Elix added the bobby pin to his hair as the final accessory. He had just gotten out of the shower, his hair was perfectly straightened, he was wearing his favorite tank top, along with his tightest booty shorts, his make-up was the perfect mix of vixen and virgin, and the bobby pin made him look even more innocent, despite his revealing clothing. He had just put on his favorite perfume when the doorbell rang. He quickly double checked his appearance and ran to open the door, smiling when he saw Sam's lustful expression on the other side. "Right on time," the cheerleader said seductively, stepping to the side to let Sam come in.

Sam smirked at the amount of bare skin he was seeing. He stepped inside the house and blatantly checked out Elix's ass as the shorter blonde turned to close the front door. "So where are we doing this?" he finally asked when he was done ogling Elix's body.

"We can do it in my room. Go upstairs and it's the first door on the left. I'm going to get something to drink first, so I'll meet you in there. Do you want anything?" Elix asked, looking over his shoulder at Sam and giving the jock a great view of his backside.

"A Coke would be great. Thanks," Sam replied, smiling.

Elix smiled back and started leaving the room. "You're welcome, handsome. You can go ahead and go up. I'll be there in a second," he added with a wink before disappearing.

Sam followed Elix's directions and quickly found the cheerleader's bedroom. It was a spacious room with little furniture; there was only a desk, a television, a dresser, an end table, and a large bed. Sam sat on the bed when he noticed a soft buzzing sound coming from the drawer in the end table. Checking to make sure Elix wasn't close by, Sam opened the drawer, revealing a large purple vibrator that was buzzing and twisting continuously. The jock's eyes widened in shock and his dick stiffened a bit at the thought of Elix using it. Suddenly, he heard Elix's voice in the hallway, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Sam, I'm kinda cold, so is it okay if I make it a little hotter in here?"

"Um, yeah, sure, that's totally cool," he said, quickly turning the vibrator off and putting it away, closing the drawer and sitting back on the bed. Elix came into the room and handed Sam his drink before sitting next to him on the bed. They studied for about an hour before Sam realized that he was starting to sweat from all the heat in the house. Elix immediately noticed his discomfort.

"Are you okay, Sam?"

Sam nodded and smiled at the older blonde. "Yeah, I'm good. I'm just a little hot."

"That's because you still have your letterman jacket on, silly," Elix said with a smile, quickly taking the jacket off of the larger male. Elix bit his lip at the attractive sight of Sam's large, beefy arms. "It's a shame you wear that jacket all the time," he said, stroking Sam's arms. "These sexy muscles should always be on display."

"You like that?" Sam teased, flexing his arm slightly.

Elix nodded as he straddled Sam's lap and kissed his neck. "I like it so much. It really turns me on."

Sam moaned as Elix sucked on his neck and grinded against his clothed dick. "Careful, baby, or I might not be able to control myself."

"Good," Elix whispered with a smirk, grinding harder against Sam's crotch. Elix's hand roamed under Sam's shirt, and he moaned with pleasure as he felt the washboard abs. He always did have a weakness for six-packs. "Touch me," he whispered when he noticed that Sam was clearly struggling to keep his hands to himself. Upon receiving Elix's permission, Sam's hands instantly grabbed the cheerleader's firm ass, kneading the round globes. His hands moved to Elix's toned torso before finally settling on the front of Elix's small red booty shorts. He gently rubbed the front and couldn't feel a dick or balls. Instead, he felt a thin slit, which proved Santana's rumor. Elix did indeed have a pussy.

Sam was so in awe by this information that he didn't realize Elix was pulling off his shirt until he felt the older blonde's wet tongue on his chest. He moaned and ran his hands through Elix's long hair, coaxing him further down. Elix deftly unbuttoned and unzipped Sam's pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers, in one movement, causing Sam's large cock to come free and smack against his abs. Elix looked at the huge piece of flesh with lust and wrapped his hand around it, causing Sam to moan in pleasure.

"You like when I touch your dick, baby?" Elix asked smirking up at Sam through his thick lashes as he stroked his cock. All the jock could do was nod in response. "What about when I lick it?" Elix asked again before licking a big stripe from the base to the tip of the large dick.

Sam practically shouted in surprise and ecstasy. His fingers immediately latched onto Elix's hair, keeping the smaller teen where he was. "God, baby, please don't stop."

Elix just smiled before deepthroating Sam in one swift move, causing the athlete to let out a rather high-pitched moan that he would later deny ever making. Elix set a fast pace, moving his head up and down at lightning speed, occasionally moving down to lick Sam's heavy balls. The jock moved his hand from Elix's hair to the sheets, clutching them tightly and willing himself not to come too soon. When he felt his balls start to tighten, he quickly pulled Elix off of his dick.

"Your turn," he said with a smirk as he slowly pulled down Elix's booty shorts, revealing his tiny pink thong. Sam bit his bottom lip in lust as he noticed the medium-sized wet patch on the front of Elix's panties. He really hadn't joked about being turned on. "You're so wet baby," he muttered mainly to himself, want laced in his voice as he gently rubbed Elix's pussy through the thin, damp fabric. Unable to wait any longer, Sam laced his fingers through the waistband of Elix's panties and slowly pulled them down, finally revealing Elix's smooth, shaved pussy.

Without hesitation, Sam kneeled down and licked a long stripe up Elix's folds, his tongue catching the juices that were steadily flowing from Elix' pussy. Elix threw his head back in pleasure and lets out a long high-pitched moan that most porn stars would be jealous of, as he spreads his legs wider, giving Sam more access. The football player smirked against Elix's pussy before darting his tongue out again, parting the lips with it and teasing the hole, then moving up and lapping at the older blonde's clit. Unable to hold back anymore, Elix came with another porn star moan, soaking Sam's face with his juices. Sam licked up as much of the cum as he could before latching his mouth onto Elix's clit and sucking hard. The cheerleader half-heartedly tried to pull Sam off of him since he was over-sensitive, but to no avail. The younger blonde continued to lap at the clit until Elix was climaxing once more, nearly crying at the overwhelming sensations.

When Elix had recovered, Sam moved up and kissed him passionately. "You're so good," Elix said dreamily when they broke apart. "Have you done that before?"

"Just a couple times with Quinn," Sam replied. "But your pussy's way hotter," he added with a grin. Elix smiled back and pulled him into an even deeper kiss. As they continued to make out, Elix reached between them and stroked Sam's throbbing cock.

"Time to put this to work," Elix whispered, spreading his legs and rubbing Sam's dick against his folds.

"You sure you can handle it?" Sam teased, raising a challenging eyebrow.

Elix shot him a playful glare before pushing the jock on his back and straddling his waist. "Can you?" he said back before guiding Sam's weighty dick to his hole and slowly sinking down on it, causing both males to moan in ecstasy as the head slid in. It had been so long since Elix had been fucked; the dull burn of Sam's dick was slightly painful, but welcome. Elix continued to slide down on the hard flesh until his pussy lips came into contact with Sam's lap. Neither of them dared to move, savoring the pleasure.

"God, you're so fucking  _tight_ ," Sam muttered mainly to himself as Elix slowly raised himself up before slamming back down again. Sam's hand found Elix's hips and latched onto them, tight enough to leave bruises. Unable to control himself any longer, Sam held Elix still as he furiously fucked the older male's pussy. The only sounds in the room were labored breathing and skin slapping skin. Elix's hand slid down and he energetically rubbed his clit, occasionally pinching it between his fingers. As Sam continued to pound into Elix's wet hole, he felt the familiar tightening of his balls all too soon. Determined to let Elix finish first, Sam slowed down his fucking and took Elix's clit between his fingers, alternating between pinching and rubbing the swollen nub.

"Fuck, Sam, so good. Oh god, Sam, I'm coming," Elix announced as his orgasm hit him, fluid gushing onto Sam's dick as he screamed in pleasure. As Elix's walls clamped on his cock, Sam followed him to an orgasmic bliss, moaning Elix's name as his load shot deep into the cheerleader's pussy. Elix slowly raised himself off of Sam's dick, the jock's cum dripping out of his stretched cunt. Elix laid next to Sam and allowed the larger male to hold him.

"So does this mean we're dating now?" Sam asked hopefully.

Elix looked at him, his puppy-dog eyes making the older blonde cringe with guilt; yet he knew that leading Sam on would only make things more problematic. "I'm sorry, Sam, but I just want to have fun without being tied down. This was amazing and I'd do it again in a heartbeat, but I can't promise to be exclusive just yet. Maybe we can be friends with benefits for now?"

Sam's smile relieved the ball of tension in Elix's stomach. "I'll take what I can get, beautiful," the jock said before pulling Elix into a heated kiss.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what you think in a review and be sure to let me know if you have requests about who Elix should be with, where they should be, what should happen, etc. I'm open to all ideas!**


	2. Mike Chang

**We're back with the adventures of Elix and his boypussy! Lol I hope you enjoy this chapter! By the way, this story is a bit AU. Elix is Will and Emma's son. Holly Holiday teaches Glee and David Martinez teaches Spanish. Hope this clears up any confusion!**

To say he was sore the next morning would have been a colossal understatement. As Elix opened his eyes, he immediately regretted it. The throbbing pain in his pussy was unpleasant, and if he kept his eyes closed, it shifted more to a dull ache. After a moment he realized that the throbbing wasn't going to get much better, so he decided to get up and begin his daily routine. After making his bed, he grabbed a clean Cheerio uniform and his favorite black lace panties before heading into the bathroom for a shower. He decided to wear the uniform with the skirt, since it didn't put as much pressure on his crotch. The scalding hot water slightly eased Elix's aching body, but the throbbing in his cunt stayed unchanged. On a normal morning while taking a shower, Elix would finger himself to an orgasm, but due to the pain he decided against it. After his shower, he got dressed and blow-dried his hair, turned his curling iron on to heat up, and slowly walked into the kitchen. He probably should have taken it easier with Sam since it had been so long since he had last had sex. Everybody was sure to know what happened when they saw how slowly he was walking.

Once in the kitchen, he started a pot of coffee and sat at the kitchen table, putting his head in his hands. This was going to be the longest day of his life. Once the coffee was done and he had poured himself a cup, he heard his father's footsteps coming downstairs. Elix was thankful that his parents didn't come home from work early the previous night and ruin the lie he told Sam about them being out of town. That would not have been easy to explain.

"Good morning, Dad," Elix said when Will came into sight, handing him his own cup of coffee.

Will gave him an appreciative smile and gave him a platonic kiss on the temple. "Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" he asked as he sat at the kitchen table.

Elix nodded as he started to prepare breakfast. "Yeah, I slept fine. What about you?"

Will noticed his son's limp and furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "Elix, are you okay? You're walking kind of weird."

'Shit!' Elix thought to himself, quickly trying to come up with an excuse. "I just slept in an awkward position," he said after a few seconds. "I'll be okay."

Will looked at him skeptically for a moment before giving up and dropping it. Elix heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

School was torture that day. Most of the McKinley population knew why Elix was walking funny, and he quickly became a subject for gossip. Everyone considered him a complete prude, so they were all wondering which guy charmed his way into Elix's pants. The end of the day was bittersweet. Elix was relieved that he didn't have glee rehearsal so that he wouldn't have to deal with any awkwardness with Sam, but he still had to attend Cheerios practice. He put on a brave face and attempted as many high kicks as he could.

Elix stayed behind after everyone else had left to take a shower. Santana's rumor had spread and now everyone knew about his genitalia, but he still didn't want any random people to see it. After a long, hot shower, skillfully maneuvering the water to keep his hair dry, that did little to relieve the ache in his body, he put his Cheerio uniform back on and headed out into the hallway. Shortly after he left the girls' locker room, a voice startled him.

"Hey, Elix. Where ya headed?" Mike asked, jogging up to Elix and walking with him.

"I'm just going home," Elix responded, trying not to limp too much. "What about you?"

Mike looked at Elix's stagger and arched an eyebrow in concern. "Same thing. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Elix shrugged, trying to look as nonchalant as possible, and failing miserably.

"Because you're walking like your leg is broken," Mike replied.

Elix rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. I just slept awkwardly and I'm kinda sore."

Mike nodded. "Well, I know this massage that relaxes all of your muscles. If you want, I could give it to you."

Elix stopped walking and contemplated it for a moment. "Actually, that does sound pretty good. Thank you, Mike."

"No problem," Mike said, smiling. "We can do it in the locker room. The benches are surprisingly comfortable." When Elix nodded, they both turned and made their way back to the boys' locker room. Upon entering, Mike instructed Elix to lie down on his stomach. Mike went to his locker and grabbed some of his special massage oil before returning to Elix. He shrugged his letterman jacket off, then took the lotion and poured a small amount on his hands, rubbing them together. As he looked Elix over, he couldn't help but admire the cheerleader's beautiful body. It was curvy everywhere it should have been, yet was still toned and firm. His arms were defined without being bulky and, based on what Mike could see through the uniform, he had the most beautiful bubble-butt Mike had ever seen.

"You still there?" Elix asked, startling Mike out of his trance.

"Yeah, I was just getting some oil," the jock said quickly, embarrassed at nearly being caught. Mike sat behind Elix's lying form and wrapped his hands around the cheerleader's slender shoulders. Elix let out a high stretched-out moan that went straight to Mike's dick. Today was not a good day to wear basketball shorts. Mike bit his lip to stifle his own moan at the arousing sound, and instead focused on massaging Elix's tense shoulders. The blonde moaned softer and completely relaxed under Mike's experienced hands. The football player moved his hands down Elix's sides and ended up on the younger male's legs. He skipped Elix's butt in hopes of not offending him. He thought maybe if he played his cards right, he'd get to see if there was any truth to that rumor about Elix's genitalia. He asked Sam what they had done the previous night, but Sam had refused to give any details.

When he was done massaging Elix's legs, he instructed the blonde to flip over onto his back. As Elix did so, Mike could see a glimpse of his black lace panties, the image making his cock even harder. He was thankful that Elix kept his eyes closed, so he couldn't see the erection tenting Mike's pants. He quickly massaged Elix's arms and legs, trying not to get too close to his crotch. When he was done, he reached for a towel and wiped his hands off, sitting next to Elix with his hands cleverly covering his boner. "Do you feel better? Is there anywhere I missed?"

A wave of embarrassment passed Elix's face and Mike thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "There is one place that still hurts and it's actually hurt worse than the rest of my body has. You can massage it if you want, but you don't have to," Elix explained, his face almost as red as his uniform.

"Where would that be?" Mike asked, a glint of hope forming in him.

Elix closed his eyes in embarrassment. "Don't make me say it," he said softly.

"I'm not gonna know for sure unless you tell me," Mike explained. Even though he was really hoping he was right and Elix did want him to touch his cunt, he didn't want to risk being wrong and upsetting Elix.

Elix took a deep breath and looked Mike in the eye. "It's my pussy. You don't have to if you don't want to, though."

Mike smiled broadly, like a child finding out Christmas was coming early. "I'd be honored. I'll be gentle, okay?"

Elix nodded and spread his legs a bit. Mike moved his hands to Elix's shoe, unlacing it and pulling it off, along with his sock, then doing the same with the other ones. He reached under Elix's skirt and grabbed the waistband of his panties, slowly pulling them down with ease. Spreading Elix's legs, he finally got the long-awaited look of Elix's smooth, wet pussy; he could feel his mouth watering at the sight. He reached a hand out and gently rubbed one of the lips, emitting a sharp inhale from Elix.

"Did I hurt you, babe?" Mike asked, concerned.

Elix quickly shook his head. "No, it actually felt kinda good. You can keep going."

With a smirk Mike got back to the task at hand. He rubbed the lips more firmly this time before slightly spreading them and getting at peek at Elix's puffy, red hole. No wonder it was so sore. His fingers traveled up and lightly touched Elix's clit, making the blonde moan happily. Mike rubbed the bundle of nerves a bit more firmly as his index finger of his other hand glided over Elix's hole. The cheerleader continued to moan but didn't seem to react poorly to Mike's finger touching his entrance. Feeling bolder, Mike slipped his finger into the tight hole, moaning at the feeling of it clenching around him. Instinctively, Elix spread his legs wider, giving Mike more access and showing off the flexibility that made him an excellent cheerleader.

"Mind if I keep going?" Mike asked, to which Elix gave him a nod signaling him to continue. Mike leaned in and softly licked Elix's lips and labia, making the blonde moan and squirm in pleasure, silently begging for more. Feeling bold, Mike moved up and latched onto Elix's clit, sucking hard and moving his tongue against it rapidly.

"Oh my god, Mike, please don't stop!" Elix exclaimed in a high-pitched squeal, lacing his fingers through the jock's hair and pressing his cunt harder against his face. Mike happily obliged, moving his tongue down to dart into Elix's sore hole, causing the cheerleader to hiss in slight pain, but quickly recovering, urging Mike's tongue deeper in his entrance. Mike grabbed Elix's hips and pulled him forward, making his tongue go deeper inside his wet pussy. With his left hand, he reached up to thumb repeatedly thumb against Elix's clit. Mike pulled his tongue out and replaced it with his fingers, slowly sliding them in and out of the tight hole. He then replaced his thumb with his tongue and skillfully lapped at Elix's clit, until the younger teen was a puddle of ecstasy.

"Fuck Mike, I'm coming," Elix said as fluid started gushing from his cunt, pouring onto Mike's fingers and pooling onto the bench beneath him. Mike licked a long stripe up Elix's lips, making sure to catch all the extra fluids still flowing from his hole.

"Your pussy tastes amazing," Mike told him, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Elix smiled and looked down, noticing Mike's erection trying to break free from the confines of his basketball shorts.

"Are you ready for me to return the favor?" Elix asked with a wink.

Mike shook his head. "Really, Elix, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Elix waved his hand to cut Mike off. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course I want to," he insisted as he pulled Mike's basketball shorts down, freeing the large dick from its prison and nearly hitting him in the face as it slapped against Mike's six-pack. "Damn, I had no idea you were so big," Elix said in astonishment as he eyed the impressive meat and gave it a few experimental strokes, causing Mike to throw his head back and moan. Feeling encouraged, Elix leaned forward to lick the head, enjoying the salty-sweet taste. Mike's moans spurred him on and soon Elix was wrapping his lips around the head, sucking softly. Mike laced his hands through Elix's hair, urging the blonde further down on his cock.

Elix happily submitted, taking it slowly until all seven-and-a-half inches were locked inside his mouth and throat. It was times like these that Elix was thankful for not having a gag reflex. Mike was obviously trying to restrain himself from fucking Elix's mouth hard, if the muscles bulging within him were anything to go by. Slowly, Elix pulled his mouth off of Mike's dick before quickly engulfing him again. As he continued to blow Mike at varying speeds, Elix looked up and made eye contact with the jock, giving him the sultriest look he could muster. Mike bit his bottom lip, unable to tear his gaze away from Elix's. Licking a long stripe down the shaft, Elix teasingly lapped at Mike's heavy balls, Taking one into his mouth, and then the other, before finally fitting both into his mouth at once and sucking hard.

"Oh fuck, Elix, I'm gonna come," Mike muttered, quickly losing control. Elix let Mike's balls leave his mouth, before wrapping a hand around Mike's dick and stroking it, closing his eyes and opening his mouth. Mike came with a shout, thick ropes of hot white cum shooting out of his dick and painting his face, some of it landing in his mouth. Elix stuck his tongue out to lick as much of Mike's cum as he could reach. Mike grabbed the towel and wiped the rest of his cum off Elix's face before leaning down and giving him a romantic kiss on the lips.

"Feel better?" he asked with a smirk.

Elix giggled and smirked back. "I do. I may have to get massaged by you more often."

They were about to kiss again before the door opened and a voice startled them. They looked up to see a shocked Puck staring at them. "Whoa, sorry guys. I just forgot my bag. I'll leave," he muttered, quickly grabbing his bag and nearly running out of the room. Mike led Elix back to the showers to clean up, and if either of them heard someone punch a locker out of anger and jealousy, they never mentioned it.

**Hope you liked it! Feel free to let me know what you thought and send me more ideas! I'm open to all!**


	3. Dave Karofsky

**We’re back with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! By the way, in real life, did Elix Risqué go on a date with Mark Salling and seduce him to Mariah Carey’s album _E=MC²_ or was that just a dream I had? ;) Heehee, if it hasn't happened yet, it needs to! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!  **  
  
The next day, Elix was more than thankful for Mike’s massage. His body was more limber and relaxed than ever, and his cunt was craving dick. He didn’t think his libido had ever been so high. He decided to continue wearing the uniform with the skirt, enjoying the way it felt to keep his crotch somewhat exposed. He put on way more make-up than usual, especially extra eyeliner and lip gloss. When he straightened his hair he kept it down instead of putting it up in the Cheerio Ponytail, and admired how long it had gotten. His hair took forever to grow and the last time he got it cut he had to go to a random salon instead of his usual hairstylist. When he told her that he wanted a quarter of an inch off, the lady somehow thought he meant three inches off. That was a year and a half ago and he finally had it back down to a little past his shoulders. He stuck to cutting his split ends by himself, and he was thankful that his hair was naturally blonde so he didn’t have to get it dyed.  
  
He couldn’t resist checking himself out in the rear-view mirror as he drove to school. Damn, he looked hot. He was startled when his phone started ringing. Bringing his attention back to the road, he blindly reached for his phone, quickly finding it and answering.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“You are currently speaking to someone in possession of the new Alexander McQueen silk skull scarf,” Kurt said excitedly on the other end of the phone, followed by what sounded like a teasing “Shut up!”  
  
“Excuse me?” Elix asked.  
  
“Sorry, that was Noah being perverted,” Kurt explained. “Oh, and my car wouldn’t start this morning, so he picked me up. He’s gonna be walking into school with us.”  
  
“That’s fine. I’ll see you soon. I can’t wait to see your scarf!”  
  
Elix could practically hear Kurt beaming at the reminder of his new scarf. “I can’t wait to show you! See you in a bit, hun.”  
  
Elix just pulled into the parking lot when he saw Kurt and Puck heading to his car, Puck keeping an arm around Kurt’s shoulders as if to protect him from the other jocks. Elix smiled at how cute it was. He opened the door and let his left leg drape out of the car as he reached into the backseat to get his bag. As he did so, he could feel Puck’s eyes travel the length of his calf, before going up his thigh and more than likely resting on the portion of his ass that was, no doubt, exposed. He felt a tingling in his pussy at the feeling of being checked out, but he automatically felt guilty and hoped Kurt didn’t notice Puck’s ogling.  
  
Finally grabbing his bag, he got out of his car and locked it as he listened to Kurt excitedly share all the details about his new scarf. When they got inside, Puck said something about having to go to the locker room before giving Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek and rushing off. When he was gone, Kurt started speaking, his voice low so nobody could overhear.  
  
“So I heard something and I need to make sure it’s true,” Kurt whispered excitedly.  
  
Elix looked at him in confusion. “What would that be?”  
  
“Well, a little birdie told me that you and Mike were making out after school yesterday! Are you two a thing now?”  
  
Elix’s eyes went wide and he blushed furiously. He highly doubted Puck would say anything, but he didn’t think anyone else had seen them. “No, he was just giving me a massage,” Elix stuttered. After all, it wasn’t a complete lie.  
  
Kurt shrugged and smirked broader. “Call it what you want, but I just want to say that I think you two make an adorable couple.”  
  
Knowing that he wouldn’t win this argument, Elix simply rolled his eyes and kept walking. He was so caught up in the memory of his experience with Mike the previous day that he didn’t even notice Karofsky approaching them with a slushy in hand. When he heard a bunch of kids laughing, he turned to see Kurt drenched in blue syrup, looking unaffected as usual. Elix glared darkly at Karofsky as he grabbed Kurt and quickly ushered him to the nearest girls’ bathroom.  
  
Elix immediately apologized for not paying better attention as he started washing and drying Kurt’s clothes, to which Kurt replied that it wasn’t his fault. “Looks like my scarf’s ruined though,” Kurt muttered, looking at the large wet spot on his new scarf.  
  
Elix reached into his bag and pulled out his Tide-To-Go. “It’s not fancy but it works,” he said, giving the tube to Kurt, who gave him a grateful smile. “I’ll be right back,” he said, returning Kurt’s smile and leaving the bathroom. He found his target quickly, laughing and high-fiving Azimio. “I need to talk to you,” he said to Karofsky, before heading toward the nearest empty classroom, knowing the jock was following him. When he heard the door close, he turned, face to face with Dave Karofsky.  
  
“If you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was ask, babe,” Dave said with his usual cocky smirk.  
  
Elix rolled his eyes and took a step back as he folded his arms across his chest. He hated Karofsky but being so close to him was making his pussy tingle. “What the hell is your problem? Kurt has done nothing wrong to you. Why do you try to make his life a living hell?”  
  
“He’s in that damn glee club. I do it to all of those losers,” Dave said, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Uh, I’m in it too, dumbass, and you never do anything to me,” Elix shot back, quickly losing patience with the other male.  
  
Dave simply shrugged. “That’s ‘cause you’re hot,” he stated, openly leering at Elix.  
  
“And you’re a pig,” Elix snapped before an idea came to him. “Maybe we could make some kind of deal,” he said seductively as he slowly walked closer to the large jock.  
  
Dave raised an eyebrow. “What kind of deal?”  
  
Elix let his finger run down Dave’s torso, moaning softly as he felt the heat of the older teen’s body, even through the t-shirt and letterman jacket. “If I rock your world in the next fifteen minutes, you have to promise to leave everybody that’s in glee alone.”  
  
“I think we can make that work,” Dave said, smirking again and crushing his lips against Elix’s. The smaller teen moaned from the intensity of the kiss, resting his hands on Dave shoulders as the jock ran his hands through Elix’s hair. Dave prodded Elix’s mouth with his tongue, to which Elix obliged, opening his lips and moaning when Dave’s tongue searched his mouth. Karofsky’s hands traveled lower, tracing the curve of Elix’s back before going further to rest on his firm ass and squeezing, eliciting a gasp from the blonde.  
  
“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” Elix whispered teasingly into Dave’s ear. Answering with a lustful growl, Dave pushed Elix to his knees before undoing his own belt and pants’ zipper. After fumbling with his button, he finally undid his pants, quickly dropping them to his ankles. Elix mouthed at the large tent in Dave’s boxers, running his lips along the bulging fabric. Eager to see what was underneath, Elix pulled down the waistband of the boxers down and tucked them under Dave’s balls, allowing his large erection to stand proudly, the tip slightly leaking. “Big boy,” Elix said in awe, staring at Dave’s enormous cock before looking the athlete in the eye, only to see Karofsky smirking down at him.  
  
“Damn right, baby. Now get to work.” Eager to obey, Elix immediately began sucking on the large tool, his mouth stretching obscenely in an attempt to accommodate the entire length. He was only able to get three-quarters of it in his mouth before he discovered that he had a gag reflex after all. The gagging sound seemed to turn Dave on even more; he laced his fingers through Elix’s hair and furiously fucking his face, Elix choking on his dick and his spit covering it. As Elix continued sucking, he let his hands wander up Dave’s shirt and was surprised to find that the jock wasn’t as chubby as everybody believed him to be. Stocky was probably a better word, or maybe just ripped. The guy was pure muscle and Elix thought that if he started wearing more figure-flattering clothing, he could probably be even more of a stud than Puck used to be, especially with the major equipment he was packing. He let his hands travel over the ridges of Dave’s six-pack, then moved up to the rock hard pecs, his fingers running through the soft hair there.  
  
“Yeah baby, worship my body. You like my muscles?” Dave asked teasingly, flexing for his pleasure as much as Elix’s. The blonde moaned at the feeling of the muscles moving as he continued sucking Dave’s huge cock, looking up and giving him the most seductive look he could. After a moment he took Karofsky’s dick out of his mouth and started stroking it.  
  
“Are you ready for more?” When Dave nodded desperately, Elix clumsily dragged him towards the teacher’s desk, his jeans making it difficult for him to walk. After pushing him into the chair, Elix quickly removed his Cheerio uniform along with his shoes, socks, and drenched panties and straddled Dave’s lap, rubbing the hefty cock along his folds. “Wanna fuck my pussy?”  
  
“Fuck yes, baby,” Karofsky muttered, his eyes glued to the sight of his cock rubbing Elix’s slit, catching all of the cheerleader’s juices and making his dickhead glisten. Elix grabbed the base to hold it still and slowly lowered himself onto it, moaning in pure pleasure as the mushroom head penetrated his tight hole. Dave threw his head back, eyes shut tight, and let out a low, guttural moan at the feeling of Elix’s walls gripping his dick like a vise. Slowly, Elix continued sinking down on Dave’s cock until every inch was buried in his cunt, and his shaved mound was resting on Karofsky’s trimmed pubes.  
  
“Your pussy’s so fucking tight, baby,” Dave moaned, grabbing the firm globes of Elix’s ass and grinding the smaller male even further onto his cock. Elix moaned at the friction and the feeling of being fuller than he’d ever been in his life. His first boyfriend had a rather small dick, and even though Sam was well-endowed, his size didn’t even compare to Dave’s. He wasn’t a size queen, but he could easily see himself becoming one.  
  
Dave moved his hands from Elix’s ass to his hips and raised the blonde almost completely off of his dick, before thrusting him back down onto it, eliciting a gasp of surprise from Elix and a moan of masculine grunt of pleasure from himself. He buried his face in Elix’s neck and inhaled the soft, fresh aroma before grabbing tighter to Elix’s hips and feverishly fucking up into his wet, tight pussy, the rhythmic slapping sounds of skin on skin being the only sound in the small classroom. “Fuck yourself on my cock, babe,” Dave whispered into the cheerleader’s ear.  
  
Elix was happy to oblige, leaning back and rocking himself up and down on Dave’s dick, grabbing the jock’s broad shoulders for leverage and clutching his letterman jacket for dear life as the cock continuously hit his G-spot. Dave closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head in a typical douchey-jock-getting-serviced fashion. Elix would have rolled his eyes if he wasn’t currently getting the best fucking of his life. As much as he hated Karofsky’s jackass attitude, he couldn’t deny that the jock was a stud in the sack, and was pleased to hear that Dave was enjoying this as much as he was, if the constant stream of curses and low moans coming from the athlete were anything to go by. Elix was so into the feeling of Dave’s dick that he didn’t even react when he felt a thick, spit-covered finger travel between the globes of his ass and rub the smooth, puckered hole. He hissed in pleasure when Dave slipped the finger into his ass and slowly started fucking him with it. Elix wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck and arched his back, leaning closer to the jock and fucking himself on his dick and finger.  
  
Dave slipped a second finger into the younger male’s tight ass as he latched his mouth onto Elix’s nipple, sucking on the nub as he scissored his fingers. “I wanna fuck your ass,” he whispered into Elix’s ear. Seemingly incapable of speech, Elix simply nodded. Dave lifted the cheerleader off of his dick and bent him over the large desk, stood behind him, and continued to finger his ass. Unable to wait any longer, Dave lined his cock up with Elix’s ass and slowly pushed in, biting his lip to keep from moaning too loud at the amazing sensations. He started fucking Elix hard and fast, his hips going at lightning speed.  
  
Elix couldn’t deny that it hurt to have a dick that big in his virgin ass, but when the head brushed his prostate, the pain instantly turned to pleasure. Before long he was pushing back against Dave, trying to get the dick deeper inside him and enjoying the feeling of the jock’s hips meeting his and his balls slapping against his pussy. In need of even more pleasure, Elix let his hand travel down to his cunt and slipped two fingers in, matching them with Dave’s rhythm. When Karofsky was close to cumming, he moved his hand down to Elix’s clit and rubbed hard, intent on getting the cheerleader to orgasm first. With a high moan, Elix came hard, fluid pouring from his pussy onto his and Dave’s fingers. The jock brought his fingers to his mouth and cleaned them off, the taste of Elix’s juices enough to get him off. He came with a shout into Elix’s ass, so much that it started leak out onto his balls and Elix’s pussy. As he pulled out he admired Elix’s hole clenching, as if trying to suck him back in. “You’re a great fuck, baby,” he said as he pulled his pants back up.  
  
“Yeah, you’re not so bad yourself,” Elix said back as he quickly put his Cheerio uniform along with his shoes and socks. As he was headed for the door, he was stopped by Dave’s voice.  
  
“Forgetting something?” Dave asked with a smirk as he held up Elix’s lace thong.  
  
Elix shrugged. “Keep it. It’ll help remind you of our deal.”  
  
Dave rolled his eyes at the reminder. “Crap. I forgot I have to be nice to the geeks now.”  
  
“Hey, be nice. I’m one of those geeks. Besides, if you’re good, maybe we can do this again,” he said, giving Dave’s bulge a squeeze before leaving the room. He quickly walked back to the bathroom, finding Kurt exactly where he left him. “I don’t think he’ll be bothering you anymore.”  
  
“Yeah, we’ll see,” Kurt said, obviously not convinced. He put his cleaned scarf back on and headed back to the door. “I’ve gotta get to class, but I’ll see you in Spanish. Oh, and thanks for your help. You saved my scarf.”  
  
Elix smiled back. “No problem, sweetie. That’s what friends are for.” When Kurt left, Elix checked his reflection. Yep, still hot and utterly fuckable. It was less than five minutes since he had just had the living daylights banged out of him, but he was already craving more.  
  
 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As usual, feel free to send me requests of pairings and situations you’d like to see!**  
  



	4. Mr. David Martinez

**Here's Chapter 4! So for this one, there are some Spanish phrases, which I have translated. I didn't translate the Spanish during the smut because it kills the mood, but there's not much of it, and with context clues, it shouldn't be too hard to figure it out. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

" _Señor Risqué, estás prestando atención_?" (Mr. Risqué, are you paying attention?)

Elix snapped back into reality after shamelessly staring at Mr. David Martinez's huge bulge for far too long. Having no clue what the sexy Spanish teacher was talking about, he jumped to the basics. "Uh, sí."

Mr. Martinez didn't look convinced. " _Bueno. Usted no debe tener ningún problema en responder a mi pregunta_." (Good. You should have no problem answering my question.)

Since he was still clueless about what the Latin stud was saying, he went with the obvious. "Um, qué?"

Mr. Martinez rolled his eyes. " _Te pregunté qué me refiero cuando digo, 'me voy a trabajar_.'" (I asked you what I mean when I say, "I am going to work.")

Elix looked around the room as if one of the various posters would give him an answer. After coming up with nothing, he went with the first thing that came to mind, spacing out the words as they came to him. "Um, la taco y casa." Mr. Martinez simply shook his head as most of the class snickered.

"See me after class, Elix," the teacher said, looking away and continuing on with his lesson. Elix rolled his eyes and spent the rest of the class period staring at either Mr. Martinez's bulge or ass, depending on which direction he was facing. He hadn't realized until now just how sexy his teacher was. When the bell rang, Kurt walked by Elix's desk and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I doubt you're in any trouble. Martinez loves you," he said supportively.

Elix smiled back at him. "Trust me, I'm not worried about it. Do you still want me to come over tonight so we can study for that American History test?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yeah, definitely. You can stay for dinner, too. Carol's out of town visiting family right now, so either I cook or Dad and Finn eat nothing but junk food."

"Sounds great! I'll just come over after I'm done here."

Kurt gave him a thumbs-up before heading out of the room and closing the door behind him, leaving Elix alone with Mr. Martinez. "Come up here, Elix," the teacher said, his Latin accent sounding even smoother and sexier than usual. Elix obeyed, walking to the front of the room and hopping up to sit on a desk directly in front of Mr. Martinez's. "What's been going on lately, Elix? The past couple of days you've been spacing out, not paying attention, not answering any questions correctly. You were one of my best students a week ago, and now you're quickly becoming one of the worst. What's happening? Is it something at home? You know that if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm always here."

Elix smiled, pleased with the fact that his favorite teacher cared about him. "I don't know. I guess I've just been kinda distracted lately," he said, absentmindedly playing with the hem of his uniform's skirt.

"Is it anything that I can help you with?" Mr. Martinez asked with genuine concern in his voice.

Elix bit his bottom lip as he contemplated an inner battle. If he went for what he really wanted, he could risk getting the man fired for messing around with a student, or even arrested for messing around with an underage student. On the other hand, his pussy was already slightly leaking at the thought of getting his teacher's thick Latin cock inside him. He was debating it for so long that Mr. Martinez spoke first.

"I really don't wanna have to do this, but I'm gonna have to call your parents," he said finally.

A plan quickly formed in Elix's mind and he knew how he could use this to his advantage. "No, please don't do that. I know what's wrong with me, I'm just embarrassed to say it," he said with a fake innocence.

Mr. Martinez took a deep breath and looked Elix in the eye. "You know you can tell me anything. This is a safe space, so there's no reason to be embarrassed. I want to see you succeed, Elix, but first you have to talk to me."

Elix looked at his teacher and decided it was now or never. "Well, to be honest, I've been distracted by you, Mr. Martinez."

The teacher obviously wasn't expecting that, as an eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Care to explain how I've been a distraction?"

"Well, you're really hot. You always wear these button-up shirts that show off your arms and back. And then there are the tight slacks that don't hide anything. You're like every student's wet dream," Elix said, slightly rubbing his legs together to get some friction on his cunt.

Mr. Martinez's eyes went wide at Elix's words, and he nervously adjusted his tie, feeling like it was choking him. "Elix, I really don't think that's appropriate. You're my student. For god's sake, you're only seventeen. You really shouldn't be saying these things."

Elix lifted his skirt just enough that the teacher could tell he wasn't wearing anything underneath. He was thankful that he had given Karofsky his panties earlier that day. "But I want it so bad. It might help me not be distracted anymore." He slowly spread his legs, revealing his dripping pussy, and softly rubbed the lips. "Look how wet I am just thinking about it. I promise I won't tell anybody."

As soon as Elix had spread his legs, Mr. Martinez found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the boy's sopping wet cunt. He could feel his cock hardening in his slacks as Elix's fingers spread the lips, putting his clit, labia, and hole on full display. The teacher could just imagine how sweet it tasted. Looking towards the closed door, he wondered if it was really worth risking his job and reputation. One more quick look at Elix's tight pussy told him that, yes. Yes, it was. He got up and went to the door, locking it before then making his way to stand in front of Elix, leaning on his desk and folding his arms over his chest. He smirked as he caught his student staring hungrily at the enormous tent in his pants. "So, if I give you want, you'll go back to paying attention and being a good student?" He nearly came as Elix looked up at him with big innocent eyes, and nodded. "Get to work, then," he said, smirking again.

Elix didn't waste time. In less than a second, he was on his knees, unbuckling his teacher's belt, and unzipping his slacks, bringing the giant cock out. He stared in awe at it for a moment before wrapping his hand around the thick flesh, amazed at how his fingertips barely touched, and slowly started stroking it. Mr. Martinez let his head fall back and let out a deep, low moan, being careful to keep it quiet in case someone was right outside the door. After a moment, the teacher remembered where he was. "If you want my hot cum inside you, we're gonna have to get right to it. I have a class in ten minutes."

After Elix nodded that he understood, Mr. Martinez swept everything off his desk, knowing he'd be annoyed about the mess later, and lifted Elix onto it. Elix laid on his back and spread his legs wide, allowing his teacher to inspect his tight cunt. As Mr. Martinez stroked his dick, he stuck two fingers into Elix's mouth, forcing him to suck them. "Yeah, baby, get 'em nice and wet. This is the only preparation you're gonna get."

Elix took both fingers into his mouth hungrily, sucking on the thick digits and wishing they were his teacher's even thicker cock. When Mr. Martinez decided they were wet enough, he removed them from Elix's mouth and quickly thrust them into the cheerleader's pussy. " _Dios mío, eres tan apretado_ ," he mumbled mainly to himself as he thrust his fingers deeper inside Elix's willing body, causing the blonde to cry out in pleasure.

"Please, Mr. Martinez. I need it so bad," he finally said breathlessly, his desperation getting the best of him.

Mr. Martinez smirked as he lined his cock up with Elix's pussy, rubbing it up and down the slick folds. "You want it,  _puta_? You want my  _carajo_  in your tiny little  _coño_?"

Elix nodded furiously and for a second he wondered why the Spanish words were turning him on so much. "Yes, please, Mr. Martinez."

"You got it, baby," the teacher said, smirking, before pushing his thick cock into Elix's tiny hole. Both males moaned simultaneously as Mr. Martinez continued to shove his thick meat into his student's wet channel. " _Tan perfecto_ , taking my cock like a champ, baby. You were made for this weren't you? Your pussy was made to be fucked all the time. To take dick inside it all day," the teacher rambled as he slid out and rammed back in, his balls slapping hard against Elix's ass.

Elix could only moan as the giant dick stretched his walls further than they'd ever been stretched before. He reached down and started furiously rubbing his clit, the need to cum growing greater and greater. "Please, Mr. Martinez, fuck me harder. Pound my pussy," he moaned, not caring how needy he sounded.

Smirking, the teacher obliged and rapidly pounded into Elix. The stretching of his hole and the friction on his clit turned out to be too much, and soon he was exploding from his orgasm, fluid gushing onto Mr. Martinez's heavy cock. "Look at that, baby," the older male said in awe. "Look at all that juice flowing onto my cock. You love your teacher's huge dick splitting you open, don't you?" He punctuated his question with a sharp slap to Elix's ass, making the smaller man yelp in surprise and pleasure. "Your pussy's so fucking tight. I bet you'd love to have two dicks inside it, wouldn't you? You wanna have two cocks splitting your slutty pussy wide open, don't you?"

Elix was surprised by his teacher's dirty talk, but it helped to turn him on even more. Before he could say anything, Mr. Martinez was speaking again.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum, baby. Gonna cum all over your cunt." He pulled his cock out furiously stroked it. Within seconds, he was moaning loud as his balls emptied themselves, six thick spurts of cum painting Elix's pussy. He was quick to recover from his orgasm as he knelt down so his face was right in front of Elix's cunt. He leant forward and gave it an experimental lick. Deciding he liked the taste, he licked a broader stripe through Elix's folds, catching all of their combined juices on his tongue. Elix's moans only served to urge him on. "You like when I eat your sexy pussy, baby?" Before Elix could respond, Mr. Martinez latched onto his sensitive clit and sucked hard, eliciting a sharp high-pitched moan from the blonde. As soon as it started, it was over. "You taste good, babe, but I have a class in a few minutes so you should probably head out," the teacher said matter-of-factly as he stood up, putting his cock back inside his pants, and zipping up.

Elix took a second to get thoughts together before sitting up and jumping off the desk. Before he turned for the door, he felt Mr. Martinez grab his wrist and turned to face him. "Remember, if there's anything you ever need to talk about, and I do mean anything, come to me, okay?" he said with a wink before pressing his lips to Elix's. The kiss was surprisingly romantic, based on how rough the sex had been. Elix felt his teacher's tongue prodding at his lips and could do nothing but oblige, moaning as Mr. Martinez's tongue slipped past his lips. Elix loved how he could taste himself on the older man.

Mr. Martinez broke the kiss. "Go on home. I'll see you tomorrow." Elix nodded and left the room, feeling his teacher's eyes on his ass as he walked away. Before leaving the building, Elix headed into the bathroom to fix his overall appearance so Kurt wouldn't be able to tell he had just been pounded into a desk by their Spanish teacher. After re-applying a bit of make-up and fixing his hair, Elix deemed himself presentable and left the school, heading to his car and driving over to Kurt's.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As usual, feel free to send me ideas and requests!**


	5. Finn Hudson & Burt Hummel

**Chapter 5 is finally here! So sorry it took so long! Hopefully it was worth the wait!  
  
** “Ugh, I hate history,” Elix grumbled, laying on Kurt’s bed and closing his eyes in an attempt to clear his head. “All these people are dead, so who gives a crap when they were born?”  
  
“True,” Kurt agreed, sitting next to Elix and rereading multiple paragraphs in his textbook. “But we have to pass this final if we want to graduate, and I for sure, am not staying in Lima a second longer than I have to.” He put the textbook down and looked up, deep in thought. “I can’t believe that in just a couple months, New York will be my home. I’m so excited that Noah, Rachel, and I all got accepted into NYADA. Poor Noah was so scared that they would overlook him because of his record in juvie and former bad grades, but when we auditioned with the “Elephant Love Medley” from _Moulin Rouge!_ , they just couldn’t say no. It’s almost like a dream come true.”  
  
Elix smiled at his best friend. “I’m really glad everything’s coming together for you, Kurt. You deserve this.”  
  
“Thanks, honey,” Kurt said, smiling back. “I’m glad you got into NYU, though! Even though they aren’t very close together, at least we’ll still be relatively near each other!”  
  
“That’s true,” Elix agreed. “It’s just all happening so fast.”  
  
Kurt nodded sympathetically. “It’ll be okay, sweetie. Once you, me, Noah, and Rachel are all in New York, it’ll all be worth it.”   
  
“You’re right,” Elix nodded in agreement. “I guess I’m just still trying to process it all.”  
  
“I understand,” Kurt said. “I’ll tell you what. I need to go to the store and then get started on dinner, but maybe afterwards we can keep studying, and you can ask your dad if you can spend the night. It’ll get us extra study time, and we haven’t had a sleepover in forever so it’ll be so much fun.”  
  
Elix considered it for a moment before nodding and smiling. “Sure, that sounds great! I’m sure my dad will say yes, since tomorrow’s Friday and the day before the end-of-the-year football game.”  
  
Kurt smiled in excitement as he got up and started to make his way out of the room. “Yay! Okay, so I just need to run to the store and get some stuff for dinner, but you can hang out with my dad and Finn until then.”  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Elix asked as he followed Kurt into the hallway.  
  
“No, it’s fine. I get a little crazy when I’m grocery shopping so it would probably be easier if I went by myself,” Kurt said, grabbing his car keys and debit card. “I’ll be back soon, though. I’m sure my dad and Finn are just watching some sport on T.V. but you’re more than welcome to join them. I’ll try to hurry back.” Without another word, Kurt was out the door, leaving Elix standing alone in the entryway.  
  
Turning around, he headed into the living room, deciding that spending some time with the two alpha males of the house wouldn’t be too bad. When he reached the doorway, he took a second to look at the two men. Burt was on the left end of the couch, nursing a beer and not tearing his eyes from whatever ballgame was playing on the screen; Finn was on the opposite end of the couch, curled under a blanket with his eyelids drooping, as if he was close to falling asleep. Elix had never realized just how sexy the two men really were. Smirking, he entered the room and let his presence be known.  
  
“Hey guys, Kurt went to the store, so I figured I’d come chill with you guys for a while,” he said, pretending to be shy as he walked into the living room. Both men looked at him, not hiding the fact that they were checking him out, before Finn patted the area between him and Burt.   
  
“You can cuddle with me under the blanket if you want,” he said, smirking and winking.  
  
Smiling back, Elix obeyed and took his spot between the two men, resting his head on Finn’s shoulder as the jock covered both of them with the blanket. It only took a moment before Elix felt one of Finn’s hands on his thigh. He subtly glanced up at the jock to find Finn staring directly at the T.V., probably to avoid making Burt suspicious. Smirking to himself, Elix shifted slightly, causing Finn’s hand to slide further up his thigh and closer to his crotch. Taking this as a green light, Finn continued moving his hand up Elix’s smooth thigh before finally reaching the cheerleader’s dripping pussy.  
  
Elix bit his lip to stifle a moan at the contact. Smirking at the reaction, Finn touched with slightly more purpose, gently running his fingers over the puffy lips. Elix closed his eyes and focused on the pleasure of Finn’s touch, trying to not to moan. Finn’s fingers continued moving up and down his lips before slipping between them and making contact with his labia. When the jock’s thick digits teased his hole before moving up and brushing past his clit, Elix was no longer able to control himself and let out a moan that was soft, but loud enough to grab Burt’s attention.  
  
“Finn, you know the rule. No sex in the living room unless you’re gonna share,” the elder Hummel said. Elix turned to see Burt smiling at him while massaging the growing bulge in his jeans. Elix could feel his mouth watering at the large mound in Burt’s pants, when the father pulled him into a hot, messy kiss. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice Finn removing the blanket from both of them. His thoughts were brought back to reality when he felt the jock leaning over, and his long tongue shyly lapping at his slit. Elix couldn’t help but smile into his kiss with Burt. Of course Finn would be shy about eating him out, silently asking him if it was okay. Elix’s response was to run his fingers through the other teen’s hair and gently thrust his cunt against Finn’s mouth, causing the jock’s stubble to tickle his thigh. Elix moaned against Burt’s mouth as Finn gently nibbled one of Elix’s swollen lips.   
  
Elix’s mouth opened in pleasure and Burt took advantage of the opportunity, sliding his tongue into Elix’s wet cavern and exploring the area. The blonde gasped in surprise, but quickly adapted to the feeling, running his own tongue along Burt’s. When Finn’s tongue brushed over his clit, Elix moaned, thrusting his tongue deeper into Burt’s mouth, and grinding his pussy harder against Finn’s face.   
  
“Finn, you wanna switch off?” Burt asked after releasing Elix’s lips.  
  
“Wait, what about Carole?” Elix asked, not wanting to be responsible for any divorces.   
  
Burt simply chuckled at the cheerleader’s concern. “Don’t worry; she knows I can’t resist some good pussy when it comes around. If she were here, she’d probably even join in,” he assured the teen as he got on his knees on the floor between Elix’s still spread legs. Finn sat up and captured Elix’s lips in his own heated kiss. Elix automatically noticed the differences between kissing Finn and Burt. While Burt’s lips were thinner, Finn’s were fuller and closer in size to Elix’s. What Finn lacked in Burt’s experience, he more than made up for in enthusiasm. As Burt began expertly lapping at Elix’s folds and clit, Finn energetically attacked Elix’s lips without being too forceful, thrusting his tongue into the older teen’s mouth and caressing Elix’s own tongue. When air became necessary, Finn pulled away and caught his breath.  
  
“Hey, um, Elix, would you wanna…you know…you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but…um,” Finn mumbled, glancing at the tent in his basketball shorts a few times.  
  
Elix giggled and rubbed the bulge with his hand, causing Finn to inhale sharply. “You don’t have to be shy, baby. What is it you want?” When Elix’s hand reached down and started massaging Finn’s balls through his shorts, the jock cried out in pleasure.  
  
“Please suck my dick, baby. “Suck my cock, please.”  
  
Smiling, Elix moved his hands up to the waistband of Finn’s shorts before pulling them down and tucking them under the younger teen’s balls, freeing Finn’s large cock and watching it smack against his abs. Elix could feel his mouth watering at the sight of Finn’s impressive dick as he wrapped his fingers around it and started stroking, much to Finn’s delight. “Damn, is everybody at McKinley hung?” he asked, before leaning over and pressing his lips to the head, making sure not to move his pussy too much against Burt’s face.  
  
Finn’s breathing got heavier as he laced his fingers through Elix’s hair, silently encouraging the smaller teen to continue. Elix smirked against Finn’s dick before parting his lips and wrapping them around the head, sucking it softly. Finn inhaled sharply again before gently pushing Elix’s head further down on his cock; the cheerleader bobbed his head up and down, matching the rhythm of Burt’s tongue fucking his hole. Luckily, Karofsky’s cock had stretched out Elix’s gag reflex earlier that day, so he had no difficulty in deepthroating Finn’s dick, much to the younger teen’s pleasure.   
  
As he continued to suck Finn, Elix felt Burt’s tongue leave his pussy. “Get on your knees, baby,” the older man commanded softly. Eager to obey, Elix removed Finn’s dick from his mouth and got on his knees in front of Burt, the older man resting his own cock against Elix’s lips. The cheerleader immediately got the hint and opened his mouth, allowing Burt’s large dick to enter. As Elix began to blow Burt, Finn got up and stood next to his stepfather, pointing his own dick at Elix’s mouth. Smirking, the blonde left Burt’s dick and replaced it with Finn’s, sucking hard on the thinner, but longer, tool and making sure to stroke Burt with his hand as he sucked Finn. The jock laced his fingers through Elix’s long hair and held his head still as he violently fucked the other teen’s mouth. This aggressive, take-charge behavior was so unlike Finn, but Elix would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on.  
  
Before long Finn pulled Elix off his dick and brought the smaller boy up for a hot, wet kiss. “Please let me fuck you baby,” the quarterback whispered. “I need that pussy so bad.”   
  
Without a word, Elix guided Finn down to lay on his floor, his cock standing proud. Straddling the jock’s hips, Elix grabbed the base of Finn’s cock and rubbed it along his folds, the head glistening with Elix’s slick juices.  
  
“Fuck, Elix, just put it in already,” Finn whispered impatiently.  
  
Smirking, Elix obeyed and sunk down enough for the head to enter his pussy. Finn audibly sighed in pleasure as more and more of Elix’s tight heat surrounded his dick. His large hands instinctively went to the cheerleader’s hips, latching on for dear life, and holding the blonde still as he fucked up into the tight, willing body. Elix moaned in ecstasy as Finn’s cock stretched his cunt wide; his moans rose in pitch every time Finn’s balls slapped against his pussy. As the jock’s hands caressed his sides, Elix barely noticed a thick finger traveling between the globes of his ass. As the finger breached his tight hole, Finn, lightly pinched his clit, causing the sudden activity with his ass to be complemented by the pleasure from his pussy. The thick finger traveled deeper into his ass and hit his prostate as soon as Finn once again pinched his clit. Letting out a long high-pitched moan, the pleasure proved to be too much for Elix, as fluid instantly shot out of his pussy, completely drenching Finn’s lap, dick, and balls.   
  
As Elix began to recover from his intense orgasm, he could feel Burt gently urging his body to bend over more, so his body was parallel with Finn’s and his tight ass was more exposed. As he moved, he could feel Finn’s cock going deeper into his pussy, and he moaned softly at the slight overstimulation. Suddenly, he felt a blunt hardness pressing gently against his ass. Thankfully, Karofsky had loosened his hole enough earlier so that Burt’s cock slid into his ass fairly easily. “Fuck, such a nice, tight ass,” Burt mumbled to himself as he bottomed out in Elix’s rear entry.   
  
Elix had never felt so full in his life. Two thick cocks were completely filling both of his holes, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t absolutely enjoying it. Burt immediately began furiously pounding away, a loud slapping sound filling the room every time his hips met Elix’s ass. As Burt continued thrusting, Finn grabbed Elix’s sides once again and began fucking the cheerleader’s pussy again in a rhythm opposite Burt’s; whenever Burt pulled out, Finn was thrusting back in. Elix closed his eyes in pure bliss. There were two sexy men using his body for their pleasure, two sizeable dicks splitting him open, two pairs of balls slapping against his skin and he wouldn’t have had it any other way. The intense sensations were catching back up to him and it wasn’t long before he felt his second orgasm approaching. Reaching for his clit, he furiously rubbed it as the pleasure rolled over him in waves. His ass and pussy simultaneously constricted around the large meat inside them, triggering the other men’s orgasms. Finn was first to explode, grabbing tightly onto Elix’s sides and his eyes rolling back into his head as furiously fucked into the blonde’s lithe body before his balls emptied themselves and cum completely filled Elix’s willing pussy, Finn mumbling the cheerleader’s name over and over again. Burt wasn’t far behind, thrusting into Elix’s ass a few more times before the blonde’s ass was filled with the eldest Hummel’s cum.   
  
Burt pulled out first, slapping Elix’s ass as he did so. Elix and Finn stayed intertwined a moment longer until they heard a car door close. Both teens rushed to make themselves look presentable and returned to their positions on the couch as soon as Kurt opened the front door with a big bag of groceries in each arm.   
  
“Sorry it took so long,” he apologized, closing the door behind him. “Traffic was crazy.”   
  
Burt and Finn didn’t look away from the T.V. and only offered a grunt of acknowledgement. Kurt rolled his eyes and began to walk away until Elix spoke. “Need any help with dinner, Kurt?”  
  
Kurt shrugged. “Not really, but you can come in and keep me company if you want.”  
  
Elix nodded and followed Kurt into the kitchen, feeling the other men’s eyes on him as he did. He just hoped Kurt wouldn’t notice he was walking funny.  
  
 **Sorry again for the long wait! Hopefully Chapter 6 will be quicker! As usual, feel free to let me know of scenes you’d like to see in future chapters! I take them all into consideration!**


	6. Will Schuester

**Sorry this update took so long! I hope you all enjoy it!**  
  
After a fun dinner, Elix decided to swing by his house to pick up his Cheerios uniform for the next day before heading back to the Hudson-Hummel household. He said a quick goodbye to Kurt, Finn, and Burt, and promised to return as he headed to his car. The entire drive home, he couldn’t stop thinking about the day’s events. He had fucked two football players (separately), his Spanish teacher, and his best friend’s father all in one day. Was that good? Was it bad? He could remember the days when he carefully thought about the consequences before letting a guy inside him. In fact, “those days” were less than a week ago. Now he craved dick more than an alcoholic needed a beer, and he couldn’t stop thinking about the next time he would get filled up again. Maybe he could convince Finn and Burt to double-team him again. Before he could think about it further, he was already pulling up in his driveway. He hopped out of the car and quickly headed inside, hoping to grab the things he needed and get back to Kurt’s as fast as possible so that Finn and Burt could cure the emptiness he felt in his pussy.  
  
He unlocked the door and hurried into the house, quickly closing the door and rushing upstairs to his bedroom. He was fumbling through a drawer for a clean uniform when he heard the sound of feet shuffling down the hall. He looked up to see his father standing in the doorway, beer bottle in hand. “Where are you hurrying to?” Will asked, obviously drunk.  
  
“I’m spending the night at Kurt’s, remember, Dad? I called you earlier and you said it was okay.”  
  
Will looked down and bitterly muttered, “Figures. First that fuckin’ bitch leaves and now you’re gonna leave.”  
  
Elix looked at his father, concern filling his eyes. “Dad, what do you mean?” he asked, walking towards Will. “Mom left? Where did she go?”  
  
“Hell if I know,” Will snapped. “The bitch just wrote a note saying she’s taking off. Apparently, we don’t mean much to her.”  
  
Elix pulled his dad into a tight hug and rubbed his back soothingly. “Dad, I’m not gonna leave you,” he whispered, hoping to calm the older man. “I’m just staying the night at Kurt’s. I’ll be back tomorrow. I promise.” Will didn’t say anything back, but Elix could feel his father’s hands gently rubbing his back before slowly moving down and finally resting on his ass. “Dad, what are you doing?” Elix asked, attempting to break out of the embrace, but his father’s grip was too strong.  
  
“You wanna make your daddy feel good, don’t you?” Will whispered lewdly into his son’s ear.  
  
Elix’s mind was racing. Yes, he was craving dick like crazy. Yes, his father was attractive. Girls he went to school with always called him a DILF, which pissed Elix off. But was he really so desperate for something in his empty pussy that he would resort to sleeping with his own father? When he felt Will slowly lift up his skirt and gently massage his ass, he got his answer. Yes, he was that desperate.  
  
“Of course I wanna make you feel good, Dad. I’ll do whatever you want.”  
  
Will smiled as he softly kissed his son’s neck. “Such a good boy,” he whispered, grabbing Elix’s ass even tighter. “Lay down, baby.”   
  
Elix obeyed and lay back on his bed, feeling his father’s eyes roam hungrily along his body. Will lay on top of his son and gently pressed his lips to Elix’s. Elix returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Will’s shoulders. The older man’s hands went under the top of Elix’s uniform and slowly lifted it up the teenager’s collarbone. “Look at these beautiful tits,” he mumbled to himself before latching himself onto one of Elix’s nipples, causing the cheerleader to cry out in pleasure. Will sucked hard at the nub, feeling it turn harder in his mouth. He let go of that nipple to move onto the other and repeat the process, then move back and forth between them. As he sucked, his hand traveled under the boy’s skirt and his finger’s lightly ran along his wet pussy lips, causing Elix to moan louder. “You’re so drenched. Such a good little slut,” Will murmured, giving Elix’s chest one last lick before moving further down the blonde’s tight body.   
  
He settled himself between Elix’s legs and winked at his son before suddenly licking a long stripe directly up the length of the boy’s pussy. Elix bit his bottom lip to stifle another moan, which instead turned into a high-pitched whine. Will smirked before diving into Elix’s cunt, rapidly flicking his tongue against the boy’s clit then moving down and breaching his son’s hole with his tongue. Elix seemed to be at a lack of words as he repeatedly whispered, “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” encouraging his father to continue the ministrations.   
  
Will broke away from his son’s pussy long enough to pull down his own sweatpants, releasing his engorged cock, and kick the article of clothing away from him. Elix stared in awe at his father’s dick. It was longer than Karofsky’s monster and about the same in girth. It had multiple veins running along the lengthy shaft with an angry, purple head pointing upwards like a heat-seeking missile. Elix could feel his pussy throb in anticipation at the sight of the beautiful piece of flesh. Before he was able to say anything, Will had picked him up and turned him upside-down so his father’s cock was directly in his face. Will’s arms were wrapped tightly around his back to keep from dropping him, and Elix was impressed by his father’s strength.  
  
Elix reached out and stroked his dad’s dick as Will leaned forward to once again run his tongue through his son’s smooth, slick folds. Elix moaned softly and attempted to wrap his legs around his father’s head in order to bring Will’s tongue deeper inside him. Leaving one arm around Elix, Will moved his other hand up to knead Elix’s firm, round ass while his tongue was buried deep inside his son’s pussy, moving to lap furiously at his clit, then returning back to tongue-fuck the tight hole. His head swimming in pleasure, Elix moved to bring his father’s dick into his mouth, sucking on the head before quickly deepthroating the older man. Will moaned at his son’s oral expertise, the intense pleasure causing him to eat Elix’s pussy more violently, aggressively rubbing his face against the smooth cunt. As Elix continued to deepthroat his large cock, Will gradually got more intense at eating his son out; he’d start by gently tonguing the hole, then move up and suck on the clit, and finally he would lick long stripes up and down the inner and outer lips, basically making out with Elix’s pussy, before starting the process over.  
  
Eventually, Will had decided he’d had enough. Making sure not to hurt his son, Will pulled Elix off his cock and tossed the cheerleader on the bed, quickly climbed on top of the sexy teen, and wasted no time in sliding his huge dick into Elix’s willing body. Elix let out a high-pitched moan of bliss at the first feeling of penetration from his dad’s enormous cock. He wrapped his arms around Will’s broad shoulders and pulled the older man closer, hoping it would bring the man’s dick deeper inside him. Will looked into his son’s eyes and pressed his lips to the teen’s as he sped up his thrusting. Elix eagerly returned the kiss and moaned in ecstasy as he felt his father’s fingers gently grab his right tit.   
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Will whispered, giving Elix’s tit a firm squeeze and pounding his pussy even harder. Elix’s eyes rolled back in his head at the sensations of the older man’s hand and cock. Without warning, Will pulled out just long enough to turn Elix onto his side and settle down on his own side behind his son before swiftly thrusting back in to Elix’s dripping cunt. His hand traveled around to Elix’s clit and his fingers roughly pinched the skin every time he pulled his cock out, so the boy’s pussy was constantly being stimulated. Elix bit his lower lip and failed to stifle a low moan as he felt his orgasm wash over him. Delicious juices squirted from his pussy, covering the bedspread, drenching his father’s dick and balls, and even nearly hitting the wall across the room. Will felt his son’s walls close around his dick, making the sheath impossibly tight. He thrust one, two, three more times into the wet, warm hole before letting out a low groan and unloading his balls into the teen’s hot cunt.  
  
Father and son lay there for several minutes in a post-orgasmic haze. “See you when you get home from school tomorrow,” Will eventually whispered, giving Elix a kiss on the cheek, pulling his cock out, and leaving the room. Elix turned over to lay on his back and rested his eyes. His pussy throbbed in contentment, clearly happy with all the activity it had had that day. After a moment, he finally got up, grabbed a few clothes, and headed back to Kurt’s.  
  
 **Hope you all enjoyed the update! I’ve taken note of all the requests I’ve gotten and they will all appear in future chapters, so stay tuned! Send me more requests and comments! I love them!**


	7. Blaine Anderson

**Holy shit, it’s been over a year since I’ve updated this story. The second half of 2015 was really hard, but with a new year will come many new updates! Hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter!**  
  
Elix couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so well. After fucking five men the previous day, he shouldn’t have woken up as horny as he did. Although his pussy was a bit sore and well-used, it was also tingling at the thought of receiving more dick. Noticing Kurt was out of the room, Elix loudly yawned and stretched before checking his phone and realizing he got a text from his dad. He briefly wondered if his dad was going to say something about the previous night.  
   
                                    _“Good morning sweetie. I forgot to tell you that your dentist appointment got rescheduled for this afternoon. Have a good day. Love you.”  
  
_ Elix rolled his eyes; he hated his dentist. Dr. Sanders was an old, overweight pervert that always got way too touchy-feely during Elix’s appointments. The blonde figured maybe he could make himself throw up and get out of going. Deciding that he’d figure it out later, Elix put his phone down and turned over onto his stomach. His hand traveled from the pillows down to his chest. He stopped to gently squeeze one of his tits, eliciting a soft moan. His hand continued traveling down his toned abs until it reached the hairless mound leading to his smooth pussy.  
  
Elix slightly moaned in anticipation. His hand traveled lower over the slightly puffy lips. Soft squelching sounds gave away how wet he was. He lifted his hand a bit and dragged the pad of his index finger over the swollen clit. He couldn’t contain the soft moan he released, craving more attention towards his pussy. Flipping over onto his back, eyes closed, Elix licked the tip of his fingers, spread his legs and vigorously started rubbing his clit; he tried to hold his moans in, but failed. A quiet noise alerted Elix that he was no longer alone. He slightly opened his eyes and saw Finn standing in the doorway, trying so hard to be sneaky as he quickly stroked his rock-hard cock through the fly of his boxers. The thought of being spied on was incredibly hot and only made him wetter.  
  
“So are you just gonna stand there and fuck your hand or come in here and fuck something better?” Elix asked, not ceasing the stimulation on his clit. Finn look surprised at being caught, but eventually slowly made his way into the room, letting his dick lead the way.   
  
Laying next to Elix so that they were both on their sides, Finn gently ran his fingers across the flawlessly smooth skin. He started at the shoulders, giving them soft kisses after massaging them gently. His hand traveled lower, stopping at Elix’s tits. Finn gave each of them generous squeezes, causing the blonde to moan in ecstasy. He smirked at having Elix melt under his touch like this; his fingers moved further along the thin teens body, across taut abs, before finally reaching the very top part of Elix’s drenched pussy. Finn’s cock got infinitely harder as he felt just how wet the blonde was. It showed Elix was just as turned on as he was.  
  
Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Finn lifted Elix’s leg so that the blonde’s lower half was forming a perfect right angle. ‘Wow, didn’t know he was so flexible,’ Finn mused to himself before feasting his eyes on the glistening, smooth pussy that was spread before him.  
  
Finn made quick work of slipping his boxers off before getting back to the task at hand. He grabbed the base of his cock and slowly dragged the tip along Elix’s slick folds. “Are you ready for my thick cock, baby?” he asked in a husky voice.  
  
“Fuck, just do it, Finn. I’m so fucking wet for you,” Elix whispered in response, trying to resist the urge to start rubbing his clit.  
  
With no further hesitation, Finn pushed forward, lifting Elix’s leg up even higher, and plunged his cock into the blonde’s velvet smooth grip. His eyes rolled back into his head and his fingers clutched onto Elix’s smooth thigh tighter as he felt the intense pleasure. He knew he wouldn’t last long. With wild abandon, Finn pistoned his hips, sinking his dick deeper and deeper into Elix’s pussy; the room smelled of sex and the only sounds were Finn’s labored breathing, Elix’s high-pitched moans, and the skin-on-skin from Finn’s balls slapping against Elix’s ass. He already began to feel the familiar sensations.  
  
“I can’t wait, baby. I’m cumming in your slutty little pussy,” Finn whispered as his load shot from his cock into Elix’s waiting cunt. The blonde wasn’t far behind, his body convulsing as his intense orgasm spread through his body.   
  
Both teens laid there for a moment, catching their breaths. Eventually, Finn slowly slid his softening cock out of Elix’s stretched hole, watching cum leak out as he did so. ‘That was great, Elix. Thanks,’ he finally said with a smile as he kissed the blonde on the cheek, got up, and headed out of the room. Elix laid there a moment more before getting up and moving to put his uniform on. He couldn’t wait to get more dick as the day went on.  
  
XXX  
  
As Elix walked into McKinley he noticed just how many attractive guys he went to school with. As he walked through the halls he noticed all the broad shoulders, flat stomachs, pumped biceps, and hefty bulges of his male classmates. Nearly every guy was a fuckbuddy candidate and Elix’s pussy tingled at all of the potential. Unfortunately, since all of his classes were preparing for finals, he really didn’t have any free time during them to act on it. It was during lunch while he was in the glee room practicing the song for his performance, that he heard the door open and saw Blaine come in.  
  
If he were being honest, he’d admit that he had always found Blaine attractive. However, Kurt had told him how he and Blaine had dated and that they weren’t on the friendliest of terms, so Elix being the good friend that he was, tried to avoid Blaine as much as possible. Blaine’s being gay made that easier; he obviously wouldn’t be interested in anything Elix had to offer anyway. So, needless to say he was a little confused by Blaine standing there, looking as if he didn’t even know why he was there.  
  
“Can I help you, Gel Boy?” Elix asked in a teasing, harmless manner.  
  
Blaine chuckled nervously at the nickname as he stared down at the ground. “I know this is kinda forward, but I just wanted to ask you something,” he said shyly before looking up to gauge Elix’s reaction. The blonde looked at him with a curious eyebrow raised, urging him to continue. “Well, I’ve heard about what you have, you know, there, and I’ve kinda been curious what it would be like to, I guess play with one. Sorry if this disrespectful. If you want me to leave, I will. I just wanted to see if you would be willing to help me.”   
  
Elix was floored by the confession, and he couldn’t help but feel a little offended by Blaine’s wording. “What do you mean by ‘play with one’?”  
  
“That came out wrong. I was just hoping that you’d let me experiment,” Blaine sighed, shuffling his feet awkwardly.  
  
“So, do you think you might be bisexual?” Elix asked after a moment, to which Blaine shook his head.  
  
“No, I had my big bi freak-out when I kissed Rachel last year. I’m only romantically attracted to men, and only want to be in relationships with men, but I’ve been curious about what a pussy feels like. Even if I fucked pussy occasionally, I’ll always identify as gay,” he responded, hoping that made sense to the older teen.  
  
Elix nodded as he digested Blaine’s speech. After a brief silence, he spoke. “Okay.”  
  
Blaine looked up, clearly shocked at Elix’s response. “Wait, what?” he asked, trying to make sure this wasn’t a joke.  
  
“I said okay,” Elix responded simply as he worked himself out of his uniform, took off his shoes and socks, and took his hair out of its ponytail. Blaine nearly came at the sight of Elix standing there in only a black bra and panties. “Go lock the door and then you can come take the rest off for me.”  
  
Blaine quickly threw the lock and turned back around to see Elix leaning against the piano rather impatiently. The shorter boy nervously walked forward, his eyes constantly roaming all over Elix’s tight body. His dick threatened to burst through his skinny jeans at the sight of the blonde’s toned abs, his full breasts threatening to burst of his bra, and his round ass threatening to swallow the thong. As Blaine approached him, Elix took his hand and guided down his body before coming to a stop on his drenched panty-covered pussy.  
  
“Whoa, is that supposed to happen?” Blaine asked, looking genuinely concerned at the dampness between Elix’s legs.  
  
The blonde chuckled. “I know vaginas haven’t always been your favorite thing, but I thought you’d at least taken sex ed. Of course it’s supposed to happen. It means I want you to fuck the hell out of me until I’m begging and screaming your name and I squirt all over your cock,” Elix finished in a sultry whisper as he rubbed Blaine’s fingers against his slit.   
  
“Fuck,” the dark-haired boy moaned as his dick got impossibly harder. He couldn’t wait anymore. As Elix continued his use of his one hand, Blaine used his other hand to reach up and fondle one of the blonde’s breasts, then the other. After a moment, he pulled down Elix’s bra enough to expose the perfectly round globes in all their glory. “You have some amazing tits,” Blaine said, enveloped in lust.   
  
Elix smirked and rubbed Blaine’s hand against him harder and faster. “I didn’t know gay boys liked boobs,” he teased, a bit breathlessly.  
  
Instead of responding, Blaine simply leaned down and sucked one of Elix’s nipples into his mouth. The blonde closed his eyes and moaned as he dropped Blaine’s hand in favor of thrusting his breasts more into Blaine’s face. The gay teen jumped at the opportunity of having a free hand to quickly unbutton his pants, pulling down the zipper and finally pulling his boxers down to tuck them under his balls. As Blaine moved his mouth to Elix’s other breast, the blonde reached down and wrapped his fingers around Blaine’s thick cock, giving it a couple of experimental tugs. Blaine moaned around Elix’s nipple before reaching around the blonde’s body and quickly unhooking his bra and removing the offensive article; he removed himself from Elix’s breast long enough to pull back and admire the blonde’s tits in all their glory, squeezing them together a bit before latching himself back onto one of Elix’s nipples.  
  
The taller teen started stroking Blaine’s dick harder, getting even wetter when he felt Blaine start to thrust into his hand. “Blaine, wait.” The dark-haired boy looked up in confusion.  
  
“Did I do something wrong?” he asked in confusion.  
  
Without response, Elix maneuvered them so that Blaine was leaning against the piano and Elix was able to drop to his knees. Blaine looked down, mouth slightly open, in anticipation as Elix slowly stroked the huge dick before taking it into his warm, wet mouth. Blaine let out a long moan and slowly slid his pants down the rest of the way as Elix’s head bobbed back and forth, taking more and more of Blaine’s length into his mouth each time.   
  
All too soon, Blaine felt his balls begin to draw up. He quickly removed his cock from Elix’s mouth and re-maneuvered so Elix was leaning against the piano. “Your turn,” he whispered huskily before getting on his knees and coming face-to-face with a bare pussy for the first time. It wasn’t nearly as intimidating as he thought it would be, and there was a faint aroma of flowers. Blaine made a mental note to ask Elix what kind of body wash he used.  
  
‘ _So this is it_ ,’ the former Warbler thought to himself. ‘ _I’m about to eat pussy for the first time. Here goes nothing_.’ Blaine slowly leaned forward and gently lapped at Elix’s clit. After deciding the taste was much better than expected, he got bolder and brought the nub between his lips, sucking on it softly and causing the blonde to moan. Getting more confident, Blaine traced his tongue along one of Elix’s puffy lips, then the other, before returning to vigorously flick his tongue against Elix’s clit, resulting in the older teen gripping his fingers through Blaine’s gelled hair and pulling his face harder against his pussy. Blaine moaned against Elix’s sex as he moved from clit to hole and grabbed the blonde’s hips, pulling Elix even closer to him, so he could get his tongue deeper. He moved back to Elix’s clit as one of his hands reached up to squeeze the cheerleader’s right breast; with his other hand he circled two fingers around Elix’s hole before sliding them both in, causing the blonde to cry out in agonizing pleasure. ‘ _Eating pussy might even be better than sucking dick_ ,’ Blaine thought to himself. ‘ _It definitely gets more of a reaction_.’  
  
Elix couldn’t hold back. As he felt Blaine’s fingers make their way inside him, he lost it. Blaine’s fingers quickly became coated in Elix’s sweet, fragrant pussy juice. Soon it was streaming down his hand and arm, then dripping off his elbow onto the floor below. “Wow, I must be doing something right,” Blaine said with a smirk, sounding somewhat cocky.  
  
“Blaine, I can’t take it anymore,” Elix whimpered before turning around and bending over the piano so his ass and still-dripping pussy were directly in front of the younger boy’s face. “I need you to fuck me, Blaine. I need your cock more than anything.” Blaine quickly stood, excitement getting the best of him, and took his dick in his hand, rubbing it along the slit of Elix’s drenched cunt. “Blaine, please,” the blonde begged.  
  
Without another word, the former warbler pushed forward, and in one fluid motion he was balls deep in a pussy for the first time. Hearing Elix cry out in bliss spurred him on; he grabbed the Cheerio’s hips and pulled him further onto Blaine’s dick, making them both moan. Blaine’s instincts took over. He rapidly thrust his hips forward as he pulled Elix back at the same time, resulting in his cock going as deep as possible into Elix’s pussy. The alpha male in him came out as he grabbed Elix’s long hair and pulled his head back, making it to where he could kiss the blonde’s neck.  
  
“Such a sexy little slut,” he whispered huskily into Elix’s ear. “You’re such a slut for my huge cock. Your pussy’s gonna be sore for weeks when I’m done with you.”   
  
He pulled out and turned Elix around so they were facing each other. Elix instinctively wrapped his leg around Blaine’s waist and raised himself a bit with the piano as the former warbler thrust forward once again, managing to get even deeper than before. He kept pounding Elix, closing his eyes in ecstasy and feeling his balls slapping against Elix’s ass. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. He had constantly heard about how good pussy was when he would eavesdrop on straight classmates, but his dislike for how vaginas looked prevented him from acknowledging his curiosity. However, after doing research and discovering that many other gay men enjoy fucking pussies, even though they weren’t attracted to women, Blaine finally felt bold enough to act on his desire. And man, was he glad he did. Elix’s dripping cunt felt about fifty times better on his dick than his hand or fleshjack did.  
  
Coming back to reality, Blaine leaned forward and pressed his lips to Elix’s, being surprisingly tender despite the rough pumps he was giving the blonde’s pussy. He moved down, kissing down Elix’s neck and shoulders before latching his mouth onto Elix’s nipple. Continuing his thrusting, he relentlessly sucked on the cheerleader’s tit as his other hand reached down to vigorously massage Elix’s clit.   
  
Elix could do nothing but moan and meet Blaine’s thrusts. His body was quivering with the overwhelming sensations and finally his body relented, coming for a second time.  
  
“Fuck,” Blaine whispered as he watched Elix’s juices coat his cock. That was all he could take. He quickly pulled out of Elix’s spent pussy and furiously stroked his dick. “Get on your knees, baby,” he gently commanded. “I wanna cum all over those sexy tits.”  
  
The blonde obeyed, quickly getting on his knees and pushing his breasts together. Blaine cried out as his balls unloaded. Spurt after spurt of thick, potent cum shot out of his dick and landed all over Elix’s tits. It looked like the boy hadn’t cum in days, judging by how much semen his balls had stored up. When he was finally spent, Blaine was breathless and decided to quickly sit down before he fell. He looked at Elix’s and breasts and saw all the cum streaked across them; now that the pheromones were wearing off he was starting to feel embarrassed.  
  
“I’m gonna go get some tissues and clean that off of you,” Blaine said making to get up before Elix stopped him.  
  
“Don’t,” the blonde replied. “It would be kinda sexy to leave it on all day.”  
  
Blaine blushed but obeyed, sitting back down. “By the way, I’m really sorry if I offended you with some of the things I said. Sometimes my mouth works faster than my brain and…”  
  
Elix shushed him with a finger to his mouth. “Blaine, it was dirty talk. Nobody takes that seriously.”  
  
The gelled- haired boy nodded and looked down, obviously still embarrassed at saying anything disrespectful. Elix decided to lighten the mood.  
  
“So, how was your first time? Was it everything you hoped it would be?”  
  
“Oh my god, Elix, you don’t even know,” Blaine smiled, some of his enthusiasm coming back. “It was the best thing I’ve ever felt. If I was straight or bi, I’d find a girlfriend in a heartbeat so I could do it every day.” He waited a minute before continuing. “Was I okay?” he finally asked shyly.  
  
Elix simply smiled and nodded. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’d been fucking girls for years.”  
  
Blaine chuckled at that and finally stood up, helping Elix with him. They dressed each other in silence, sharing an occasional smile.   
  
“Do you think we could do this again sometime?” Blaine asked hopefully as he threw his backpack over his shoulder.  
  
Elix chuckled as he pulled his hair back in a ponytail. “I’d love that,” he said with a smile and wink.  
  
Blaine grinned from ear to ear and made his way for the door. Before leaving, he went back and pressed his lips to Elix’s once more, containing the same spark as earlier. “See ya later,” he said with a wink before leaving the room.   
  
Elix grabbed his bag and followed Blaine’s exit. He decided to skip next period and headed to the nurse’s office for a nap instead.  
  
**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully it made up for my lack of updating. As usual, let me know what you thought and feel free to request any pairings/scenarios you’d like to see! The next update will be much quicker than this one was!**


	8. Carl Howell

**New chapter! Hope you like it!**  
  
Puck smiled at the nurse as he walked into the office. Today had been a real pain in the ass and he was looking forward to taking a quick nap before glee practice. What surprised him was that Elix was already occupying one of the beds. He shrugged and laid down onto the empty bed next to the other teen. The shuffling noises aroused Elix awake; the blonde opened his eyes and was surprised to see Puck laying in the bed next to him, his muscular arm covering his eyes. Elix smirked and closed his own eyes again. “Did I steal your bed, Noah?”  
  
Puck smirked, not even bothering to move his arm or open his eyes. “Not at all. That one is lumpy anyway.”  
  
“It kinda is, now that you mention it,” Elix laughed, turning over onto his stomach. After a moment, he sighed. “I guess I should probably go to class now.”  
  
“Why bother?” Puck asked, finally moving his arm across his stomach, opening his eyes, and turning his head to look at Elix with an eyebrow slightly arched. “5 th hour is already halfway over. May as well ditch the rest of it and stay in here.”  
  
Elix thought about it for a few seconds before agreeing with Puck and closing his eyes again. “Yeah, you’re right. Besides, I really didn’t wanna go to Spanish today anyway.”  
  
Puck chuckled in understanding. “Yeah, I feel you. I really don’t wanna go to glee today. I know Nationals are coming up, but Holiday is working us too damn hard.”  
  
“Oh, that’s right,” Elix said. “She’s gonna be pissed that I can’t be there today.”  
  
“What? Why the hell not?” Puck demanded, a bit jealous that Elix was able to ditch the dreaded class.  
  
Elix chuckled a little at Puck’s tone. “I have to go to the dentist. Trust me, I’d rather go to glee. Being groped and fondled by an old, fat man isn’t exactly my idea of a good time.”  
  
Puck was a little disappointed, both at the fact that he still had to go to glee and also that Elix wouldn’t be there. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to the blonde; sometimes he still wished he were in his sex shark days, because if he were, Elix’s ass would be his. However, he was in love with Kurt and had promised to remain faithful, and he intended to keep that promise. That didn’t stop him from fantasizing, though.   
  
“I’ll trade you,” Puck joked after realizing he hadn’t responded.  
  
“I might take you up on that sometime,” Elix joked back, before stretching and sitting up. “I guess I’m gonna get going. My appointment’s in thirty minutes.”  
  
Puck nodded. “I’m still jealous that you get to skip out on glee.”  
  
Elix laughed as he got up. “At least Nationals will be over soon and then it’ll be a blow-off the rest of the year.”  
  
“True,” Puck agreed. “But it would still be nice to not dread going every day.”  
  
Elix nodded his agreement as he put his bag on and headed toward the door. “I guess I’ll see you later,” he said, turning and smiling at Puck.  
  
“Yeah, see ya,” Puck smiled back as Elix left the room. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, hoping he could at least have a hot sex dream before he had to go to glee.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Elix took a deep breath as he walked into the waiting room. Since his hope of getting out of the appointment was crushed, he settled on hoping that it would be as quick and painless as possible, and maybe he wouldn’t get touched inappropriately this time. He walked to the sign-in desk and smiled at the friendly familiar face.  
  
“Hey Stacy. How are you?” Elix asked, trying his best to sound cheerful.  
  
“I’m doing well, Elix,” the pretty red-haired receptionist responded perkily. “How have you been?”  
  
The blonde shrugged and offered a smile. “I’ve been fine. Just the usual.”  
  
Stacy smiled back and nodded. “Glad to hear it. You can go ahead and sign in if you want. It’s a little busy today, but Dr. Howell should be with you pretty soon.”  
  
Elix did a double take at the unfamiliar name. “Dr. Howell? What happened to Dr. Sanders?”  
  
“Well,” Stacy started, looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, then dropping her voice down to a whisper. “I’m not really supposed to say anything, but I know you’re trust-worthy. Dr. Sanders was fired after a bunch of patients accused him of sexual assault during their check-ups. So he got replaced by Dr. Carl Howell, who is more qualified and more attractive,” she said with a wink.  
  
Elix released a sigh of relief he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “That’s good to hear. I’m not dreading this visit as much now.”  
  
Stacy smiled. “I’m glad. Go ahead and have a seat and he’ll be with you shortly.”  
  
Elix sat in one of the few empty chairs with his mind stirring. Who was Dr. Howell? Was he professional? Was he hot? Stacy had said he was more attractive than Dr. Sanders, but so was the rest of the world. Was he a Sam kind of attractive: charming, dorky, and sensitive? Or was he a Mike kind of attractive: shy, quiet, and caring? Or maybe he was a Puck kind of attractive: tall, dark, and handsome. Whoa, where did that thought come from?  
  
“Elix Risqué, Dr. Howell will see you now.”  
  
The sudden voice of the dental hygienist shook Elix from his thoughts and he quickly stood and followed the short woman; she led him down the long to the room at the end of it. “You can wait here. Dr. Howell will be in in a moment.”  
  
Elix smiled at the woman and set his bag down before having a seat in the dental chair. He took a moment to look around the room. Other than a few dental posters and Dr. Howell’s degree, the room generally bare. Elix did notice a couple pictures of a cute dog, but none of women or children. Maybe Dr. Howell was single?  
  
Before he could think about more, the door opened and one of the biggest DILFs Elix had ever seen entered the room. His eyes widened at the dentist’s tanned skin, piercing blue eyes, perfectly styled black hair, and form-fitting scrubs that failed to hide he had a flawlessly toned body. As Dr. Howell smiled, it was obvious he was a dentist; his teeth couldn’t be wetter or straighter. Elix could already feel his pussy dripping from this sex god.  
  
“So you’re Elix Risqué?” Dr. Howell asked with an eyebrow arched and a small smirk.   
  
Elix arched an eyebrow back. “You already know about me?” he asked, truly a bit curious.  
  
“You’re kinda popular around here. Apparently, you always seem to make the hygienists smile,” the dentist responded, sitting backwards in his office chair and crossing his arms over the back of it.  
  
“Well, I did spend most of my time here with them. Dr. Sanders would only come in for the last few minutes.”  
  
Dr. Howell nodded. “That’s what I’ve heard. You’ll come to find out that I’m much more hands-on,” he said with a wink. Elix was impressed by this dentist’s shameless flirting. “So, I’m sure you’ve already heard this a thousand times today, but here it is once more. I’m Dr. Carl Howell, but being formal isn’t exactly my thing, so you can just call me Carl. I know nobody likes being here, so I’ll do everything I can to make it as quick and painless as possible. Sound good?”   
  
Elix nodded his agreement. “Sure does. I think we’ll get along well.”  
  
“I sure hope so,” Carl said with natural seduction as he stood and pushed the chair to the side. He moved closer to where Elix was laying, put on latex gloves and took the small mirror from the small table. “Say ‘ah,’” he whispered with a small smile.   
  
Elix obeyed, opening his mouth wide without breaking eye contact with the sexy dentist. Carl chuckled softly and moved the mirror around Elix’s mouth, saying “very good” and “mm-hmm” occasionally. Eventually he pulled the mirror out and smiled at the blonde. “You take really good care of your teeth, Elix. I’m impressed.”   
  
As Carl turned his back to throw the gloves away, Elix quickly shuffled down in the chair, spread his legs, moved his drenched panties to the side, and finally allowed his fingers to touch his sopping wet pussy. The skin-on-skin contact felt so good that he was barely able to stifle a satisfied moan. Carl turned back around, ready to tell Elix that he was free to go and was surprised to see his seventeen-year-old patient spread eagle in front of him. His eyes zeroed in on the perfectly pink pussy that seemed to be calling his name. “Elix,” Carl finally managed to get out. “What are you doing?”  
  
Elix sighed as his fingers lazily toyed with his clit. “Just giving us both what we want. Don’t act like you weren’t flirting with me the entire time you were in here.”  
  
Carl sighed. Honestly, he had been flirting, but he never expected Elix to be so bold as to act on it. Now that he was face-to-face with one of the most beautiful pussies he’d ever seen, he wasn’t entirely sure what his next move should be.  
  
“Of course, if I misunderstood I can just go,” Elix said, closing his legs, effectively shielding his crotch from view.  
  
“No,” Carl interjected a bit more excitedly than he should have. He looked at the door, then back at Elix. With a deep breath, Carl walked over and locked the door. He moved towards the blonde, almost as if he was unsure of what to do.  
  
Elix smirked at the dentist’s nervousness and uncertainty. “Don’t worry, Dr. Howell. This won’t hurt a bit,” he whispered seductively before grabbing the dentist’s shirt collar and pulling Carl’s lips to his own. Carl moaned against Elix’s mouth, his earlier hesitation completely gone. He ran his fingers through the blonde’s silky hair and let his other hand reach down to run his fingertip along Elix’s damp pussy. The blonde softly moaned at the attention, which caused Carl to smirk.   
  
He finally pulled away from the teen to urge him onto his back and have him hang his head over the bottom edge of the chair. Carl got on his knees, crotch eye-level to Elix’s face, and quickly unzipped his slacks. Within seconds, his thick eight-inch cock was free from his pants and dripping pre-cum down his balls directly in front of Elix. The blonde’s mouth watered at the delicious sight.  
  
“Say ‘ah,’” Carl said with a smug smirk that made Elix roll his eyes, but chuckle. Obediently, Elix opened his mouth and Carl slipped his cock inside, the position and Elix’s oral talent allowing him to fit his entire dick in Elix’s throat, his low-hanging balls resting against the blonde’s forehead. Carl had never felt this level of pleasure before. He slowly pulled his dick out until only the head was in Elix’s mouth, then quickly thrust back in completely. As Carl continued to thrust into his mouth, Elix’s salivary glands accelerated, leaving globs of spit on every inch of the dentist’s cock and balls.  
  
Carl began thrusting faster and faster into the blonde’s warm, wet mouth. As he did, the older man looked down at the inviting breasts below him. He reached down and moved his hand’s underneath the teen’s Cheerio uniform and bra to grab the soft, sizeable tits, causing Elix to moan around the huge cock in his mouth. His hands moved to the perky nipples, taking them between his thumbs and index fingers and giving a quick pinch; this made Elix turn his moan into more of a high-pitched whine.  
  
“Get up, sexy,” the dentist whispered, urging Elix off the chair. He then sat on it, his cock sticking straight up, then motioned at Elix. “Get to it, baby.”  
  
Elix smirked as he straddled the dentist and slowly lowered himself down onto the stiff rod. He took a moment for the stretch to adjust before carefully raising himself up again, then going down. The quickly set a rhythm and soon they were both panting and sweating. Carl grabbed Elix’s hips and rapidly thrust into the willing pussy. The dentist smirked as he got an idea. He reached over and grabbed the small drill, turning it on and pressing the handle to Elix’s clit. It got the desired response; Elix let out a high wail and had his ultimate orgasm. His pussy juice leaked everywhere and his hole clenched, causing Carl to have an orgasm of his own. So much cum came out that it leaked out of Elix’s pussy and dripped down the older man’s balls and onto the chair below.   
  
Both males needed a moment to catch their breath. After a moment, Elix stood and grabbed his bag. Carl got up and picked Elix’s panties off the ground. He moved to give them back to their owner, but Elix shook his head. “You can keep them. Give you a momento,” the blonde said with a wink.  
  
“Damn, you are dirty, aren’t you?” Carl asked rhetorically before shoving the panties into one of his pockets. “Go ahead and talk to Stacy for a school note. I’ll see you in six months.”  
  
“Maybe I’ll come in earlier,” Elix teased before heading out the room, feeling satisfied. He went back out to the waiting room and up to the sign-in desk.  
  
“Hey, did everything go okay?” Stacy asked as she did something with her computer.  
  
Elix sighed. “Yeah, he was very thorough.”  
  
“That’s funny, a lot of the patients have said the same thing. I guess he really is better than Dr. Sanders,” she thought aloud as she moved to the printer, which was spitting out a piece of paper. She grabbed it and handed it to Elix. “There you go. You’re all set to head back to school. We’ll mail you the date of your next appointment.”  
  
“Thanks Stacy,” Elix said as he accepted the paper from her. “It was good to see you.”  
  
“You too, Elix. Take care.”  
  
Elix left the building and sat in his car for a moment before turning it on. He knew he had just been fucked, but he already anticipated getting more dick when he got back to the school. He didn’t know how this itch to be constantly fucked started, but he intended to have fun until it was scratched.   
  
**I forgot to tell you guys last time that the real Elix Risqué has released some original music and it’s amazing! He has two songs out now called “Dark Stranger” and “Come to Life” and there’s a video for “Dark Stranger!” They’re all on YouTube, so if you guys checked it out, that would be awesome! And if you like them, be sure to buy them from iTunes, Google Play, or Amazon!**


End file.
